Twins
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Alice subconsciously reaches out to her twin while thinking back on past events, unintentionly causing pain to both of them in the process, as they slowly start to get a better idea on eachther. On what it meant to be twins.


Disclaimer: Q_Q I still don't own Pandora Hearts. It's saddening, really.

**Italics is flashback, and yes I did indeed steal the flashbacks from Episode 24 from the anime, because as I was re-watching it, I thought "Aww, poor Will of Abyss D:" So I mades a fic going around her and Alice :3**

* * *

"_So, what are we, anyway?" Alice asked, looking after the clown walking back into the giant Reinsworth mantion. It was nice out, and she liked being alone with Oz. Their conversation before, made her suddenly realize that Oz might really care for her more than she'd realized. "...and never seeing Alice again." that had caught her off guard slightly, but she managed to hide it. It had just been a statment, Oz probably felt the same way about Gil. That was when Break interrupted, before she could figure out if it was just her he thought that way about, and the reason behind the prompting question._

_Oz turned to her, a little surprised by the question, "You and I," she continued._

"_Alice..."| he still looked a little shocked, and she looked just plain serious. The type of serious that just wanted a serious and honest answer in return. His gaze softened and he gave a small smile, "Even if your past turns out to be a tragedy and causes you sorrow," he turned and looked at her with more fond expression, "I'll accept you with all my heart and soul."_

_Her eyes had opened saucer wide in shock, and a blush crept over her face. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Not even Jack. "Oz...' She shook it off. She wasn't going to let him talk like that to her. She had taken a step forward, making a sort of mini-stomp toward him, "Idiot! That's not how a manservant should--!!"_

_Oz took off laughing, knowing full well the impact his words had had on her._

"_Wait for me!!" She yelled after him, his laugh still echoing along._

"_No-oot gonna dooo it!" he taunted_

"_OZ!!| she yelled back,, in an almost whining tone, " I SAID WAIT!!"_

_By the time she had caught up to him, and tackled him to the floor, she didn't even think about what he said before. Only that he had left her. And that he knew she'd follow him no matter what._

* * *

Alice sighed, hugging her knees up against her chest. She was sitting in on her bed, everyone else having something else to do. She was unimportant in those matters. Not that she minded, politics and meetings weren't her things. Well, she did mind, because it meant she was all alone. It gave her time to think though, so she went with it.

But she couldn't help but wonder if the Will of Abyss ever wanted someone by her. Someone like Oz. Jack...what ever did happen to him? If he died, wouldn't he go to the Abyss? To keep her company? Alice didn't find it fair that they had to share her own body when she was human, but she didn't find it fair that the Abyss didn't have anyone to rely on. Her only friend was dead, and never coming back.

* * *

"_It's a memory fragment," Alice said, barely registering the scene in front of her, which consisted of her and Jack on a boat in a lake which she guessed had been near her tower. She heard Oz make a surprised sound. She guessed he didn't expect her to be there. Stupid manservant. Of course she'd be there. It _was_ her memory, afterall._

"_Alice..." he sounded a little concerned. Was it because she had said it with so much indifference? She didn't care at the moment. _

"_That chain had it," she continued, still staring in the same place,"My lost memory." _

"_This is goodbye, Alice," Jack said. "This is the last day i can play with you." Jack had sounded so sad. Sadder than he should. He knew about them sharing bodies, didn't he? Was he regretting that he couldn't say goodbye to both?_

"_But why, Jack!?" a younger Alice asked, leaning foreward. Why was her best friend leaving her?"I don't want you to go! Please don't leave me!" begged the eight year old looking girl as she threw herself into Jack's arms. He returned her embrace, holding onto her with such fondness and care that one would think they were brother and sister. "Please, please Jack!"_

_Alice continued to stare past the scene, while Oz took it in. Jack. He just left her. He broke the news and left her. Seeing Alice that distressed, that hopeless, that torn up broke him apart. He promised never to do that. Never to leave her that distressed ever again. That's when he looked across, and saw something that looked exactly like Alice in appearance except she had white hair, and wore a white dress. The Will of Abyss...?_

_Alice stared at her twin emotionless,as if she were saying she didn't deserve to be with anyone. The Will of Abyss looked just sad and lonely. She looked at her twin, and Jack then turned her gaze to her and Oz with longing. Alice kept on looking with indifference at her twin. Slowly, the white figure turned, a permanent sad face on her and began to walk away into the depths of the forest behind her as the memory slowly started to fade away into smoke._

"_Your voice reached Abyss, and the other me," Alice said quietly as they both stared at the spot the twin had once occupied._

* * *

"And the other me..." Alice quietly mused. Were they really one and the same? Or were they different people who simply looked the same? Back in Abyss they had gotten along fairly well. They weren't friends by any means, but they weren't on a 'grr I'm going to torture you for eternity' level either. They were getting there though. It wasn't Alice's fault she was capable of bending the rules and getting out. It's not her fault Oz looked like Jack. It's not her fault she was the one that got to spend the last few minutes with Jack.

Last few minutes... it really wasn't fair. She hadn't even liked Jack like her twin had. With Oz, she was starting to understand the feeling her twin had had—has-- she corrected herself, toward Jack. She liked Jack, she wasn't going to deny that, but never to the extent that her twin had. Alice liked Jack because he'd play with her and make her laugh. Because he taught her how human beings interacted. Her twin, though...Jack was far more precious than just someone to replace the loneliness.

But was it really that wrong to just want her own body to herself? Alice suddenly flopped onto her stomach, burying her face into the mattress, life suddenly being very unfair. She wished she could talk to...Alice? Was that her name too? Did they really have to share _everything?_ Maybe she'd change it up a bit. They could have the same name, but there wasn't any way she'd let her have the same spelling. There had to be _something_ that separated them other than their looks and whereabouts.

Alyss. That's what she would call her twin. It wasn't very nice to put her name along with abyss, but it was the best she could do.

_Do you like that? The name 'Alyss'? You better, because I'm not changing it._ Alice felt an odd sensation of being offended. She gave a small chuckle. That's right. Alyss could hear her thoughts, and she could feel her responses by instinct. _You should feel special, for I am about to apologize, and I don't apologize to just anyone. I, B-Rabbit, apologize for insulting you._ She felt her twin giggling from the other end, and she felt a sudden urge to growl.

_Is something funny to you!? I just apologized—which is something I never do-- and you're LAUGHING!?!?_

_~"No. It's not that, silly! It's the fact that you're talking to me!"~_

Alice froze. Did...did Alyss just...._talk_?

_Where are you? You gotta be close to be able to talk with me..._

_~ "No. I still dwell within Abyss, because you had to go and get yourself killed. The only way I can talk with you face to face is if I turn into the...never mind."~_

_I DID NOT GET MYSELF KILLED! IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT YOU STUPID COPY CAT! I.... _Alice trailed off. No. She wouldn't do that. Not when they were getting along for once. She felt Alyss's hurt, her want to suddenly lash out and Alice had no idea what to about it. _I...I didn't mean it! Alyss! ALYSS IT'S FINE! STOP!_She didn't want to get into the whole 'why are _you_ Alice' thing again. It just hurt and confused her even more. She knew it didn't matter anymore. Not since Oz had told her that to be 'Alice' she just had to keep acting and thinking how she did, but it still hurt knowing that there was a possibility that she really _wasn't_ Alice.

_~ "So, you really are afraid." ~_

_Shut up._

_~ "Why? Why be so afraid, Alice? Why? Isn't enough you're out there? That you _have Jack."~

_Jack? I don't have Jack. Jack...I haven't seen Jack for awhile. I don't know where he is. _She couldn't bring herself to tell her Jack was dead. She deserved it, Alyss did. Torturing her until she started to question everything she ever was, everything she ever thought was true. Making her thing she did something unbelievably terrible. But, Alice wasn't like that. She'd speak her mind and would admit when she didn't know if it was true. Alyss....just how was Alyss like? Were siblings supposed to be really close? Weren't twins supposed to be like two halves of the whole?

_~ "Jack...left you? LIAR! LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR!!" _It hurt seeing her twin in so much agony, but it annoyed her that she was blaming it on her. It's not _her_ fault Jack died. It's not _her_ fault Jack didn't go to the Abyss. Alyss was the _will_ of Abyss, the _intention_ of Abyss, she should be blaming herself for not seizing Jack and bringing him there.

_Shut up. Leave Jack out of this. It's not why I wanted to talk to you._

~"_Isn't it? Oh, I'm sorry. You're thoughts had been on Jack when you had sent your plea for a chat. What is it you wanted to talk about?"~_

_Why you..! I DON'T PLEA TO ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!!_

_~"Why not me? Aren't I supposed to be special to you? We are sisters, aren't we?~_

_Y-yeah. So? That doesn't mean anything. I mean..._

_~ "What do you mean, my dear sister? Is it that you're afraid? Is my big sister afraid?"~_

_N-no! SHUT UP! Why do you always do that? Why do you always try to torment me?_

_~ "Why did you have to be the one to live outside of this place? Why were you the one born human?Why? Why...why....WHY!?!"_

_Alyss._

* * *

The Will of Abyss stopped her ranting. What was that? Sympathy? Compassion? The tone it was said in...it sounded like she was trying to say sorry and she understood. But she didn't understand. She'd never understand. She wasn't the one who _grew up in loneliness._ She wasn't the one who was born in the depths of hell itself. She wasn't the one who didn't have a human body to herself. She wasn't the one that had to rely on another for their very existence. She didn't have to feel the pain from people dying and entering Abyss. She didn't have any responsibilities as far as running an entire dimension went. She wasn't...alone.

Is that why she tormented her twin at every possible turn? Because she hated her? She hated her other half? How hypocritical. Alice hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't chosen to be human, she just simply was. Or had been. She'd been locked up in a tower, living in loneliness as well, for a majority of her life. Their life. They really were two halves of the same whole. They still could feel and sense each other by instinct, and at some point, it had become a habit. That's why Alyss could easily know what Alice was thinking. What her fears were. Where to strike.

But, was it really because she hated her that she'd plague her mind? Alyss had never thought about it. She just knew that Alice wouldn't allow her to see Jack again, but if it were really because she didn't know where he was.... Vincent. He's the reason why Jack wasn't coming back.

"_Jack is dead. Hahaha." _It wasn't true. Alice would've told her, wouldn't she?

_Alyss..._

Alyss didn't understand it, despite the fact she had tortured her twin, she's still stand by her. It was that sympathetic tone again. Like she cared. Maybe that was the case, and maybe Alyss did care too. Maybe the real reason behind it all was that she wanted her twin near her, she wanted to know that there was someone out there that cared for her. That she wasn't just some prize to win, or some mighty being to rule over a dead world. That she too, was worthy of having a friend and not just dolls and servants.

That she was worthy of being a twin. Of being humane.

* * *

**O_O WILL OF ABYSS = HARD TO WRITE. She has such a dark happy personality it's hard to capture it, so I hope I did alright _ **

**Feedback would be very much welcomed at this point in time,**

**So please, help me out here an review? :3**


End file.
